


Cold In Coerthas

by MakoDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Haurchefant being a horny lil bugger, Love this fool pls, Smut, Soulmates, emphasis on MATES, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: Haurchefant has been alone for a long time, time to get that one person you were meant to be with and is connected to you through the red string on your pinky.





	Cold In Coerthas

_pale slender fingers ran over your skin. Gently caressing every inch of your body. Soft lips nipping at your neck, urging whimpers from you while leaving a red trail of  kisses littering  you skin._ _” Naaah_ _” Slowly you felt the pair of lips going lower and lower._

_“My love, my goddess. How I desire you.._ _” Your eyes fluttered open looking at the man on top of you. His eyes never leaving yours while his silver locks tickled your skin._ _” You are my world._ _” He reached out and cupped your cheek, pressing his lips against yours. His kiss, filled with such passion it would have made your legs give out from under you had you not been laying down already._

_“/Who is this man and why does this feel_ _… so nice?/_ _” You wanted to ask him but no matter how hard you tried the words wouldn_ _’t come out. Instead the man succeeded in urging soft whimpers from your lips._ _” I love you so much_ _…. Were it not that morning comes and work calls I would spend every minute of my life in your arms.._ _”_

_His lean, muscular body pressed up against your body causing a pleasurable shiver to run down your spine. He was handsome sure. His long slender fingers felt strong but gentle, curling into your sweet core when he slid two digits inside. Slowly he pumped his fingers inside of you feeling your walls flutter  around his fingers when he pushed against your sweet spot. His ears drinking in your sweet cries._

_With little to no effort he had you moaning underneath him, you nails digging into his skin and your legs trembling. He teased you, letting you get close to that sweet feeling of bliss but not fully indulging you. You were about to beg him to let you come when-------------_

You woke up.

Your heart was pounding in your chest, blood rushing through you so hard you could hear it.” This dream again?” Clutching your head you recalled as much as you could from the dream trying to make heads or tails of the situation and moreover; who the other person was.

This dream had been haunting you for the past couple of months. No matter how your dream began it would always end up with this mystery man and you in bed having very intense and passionate sex.

His image popping up in your head again you took your time trying to see if there was anything about the man that would provide a hint. Instead it made you even more confused as there was something about him that made even less sense. He had elf ears. Elves didn’t exist. They were an imaginary race.

“ I need to calm down, it was just a dream. “ That’s what you told yourself when you got up from your bed, not noticing the red thread that was tied around your pinky finger. “ Breakfast  time.. I guess.” Yawning you made your way over to the living room.” Why does this dream keep coming back?”

While munching on some cereal you wracked your brain for any useable clue but to no avail. The only reason you could see was that you had been playing way too many games lately. Most of the games you played did have elven races which would explain why it was an elf. But it didn’t explain why it felt so intimate, so familiar and safe.

“It felt nice sure, he was really good but I wouldn’t just randomly bang anyone. Even if he looked as good as he did..” A blush spread across your face as the images of the dream resurfaced. “…. Well maybe if it was him.. Who am I kidding I’d totally bang him without a second thought… _IF_ he existed which he doesn’t”

Still shook up from the dream you only ended up eating a slice of bread with cheese. You didn’t feel like you could eat any more at least not until dinner.

The rest of the day was spent doing remarkably little; sitting around and staring at your television. While trying to show interest in the boring home shopping you found yourself drawing the man from your dreams. By now you had dreamt of him so many times you could recall every little feature you had seen of him from his slender fingers to the way his hair fell over his eyes at times.

“Another one to add to the collection I guess. “ Since the dreams had begun you had drawn him countless times, knowing he wasn’t real yet somehow having him on your mind the majority of the time.  “Damnit!” In a fit of frustration you tossed your sketchbook against the nearby wall.

Shaking  your head you leaned back against the couch, your eyes fallen on a now very obvious red thread that seemed to be tied around your pinky. “What the fuck? Where did this come from???” You tugged on the red cord, tried to cut it, burn it and several other things but the thread showed no sign of being affected whatsoever. “… You’re kidding right? I can’t remove it?”

You stared at it for a long time before following the string with your eyes “Does it even go anywhere?” Twisting your hand slightly you grabbed hold of the string to give it a slight tug only to be surprised by it pulling back.” No fucking way!”

Jumping up from your chair you followed  the red thread, tugging on it occasionally to see if whoever or whatever was on the other side would still respond and it did. The thread ran through your house, from your bedroom through the hallway into your living room.  Your mouth fell open in surprise when you saw where it went. Into your television. “ .. You’re fucking with me right?” You frowned and approached the tv, tugging on the string from your side again.

This time instead of feeling a tug coming from the other end of the thread you heard a voice as the television screen glowed a pale blue.

 _“Child of the Distant Star. Long have you been plagued by dreams of unknown origin. Long have these dreams attempted to tell you of the one connected to you, By soul, heart and body._ _”_  The voice spoke. Seeing no one was in the room save for yourself it was safe to assume that the voice was coming from the television.” Just a coincidence…  right?”

_“Nay Child of the Distant Star, I speak to you. One connected by the red thread to a  Child of my Star. I beseech thee to place thy hand on the screen. Fate wishes to see the two of you meet and I wish to facilitate this meeting._ _“_

Blinking you sighed and shook your head. “I must be out of my fucking mind” Slowly you approached your television and placed your hand on the screen only to be pulled into it. “ W-woah!” Engulfed in a blue light you were swallowed by your television and transported to another realm.

_His fingers ran gently ran over skin, caressing every inch of it. His lips leaving a trail of heated marks in their wake. Ears drinking her sweet honeyed whimpers. His lips travelled lower and lower as words spilled from him._ _“ My love, my Goddess. How I desire you_ _”_

_“You are my world_ _”Cupping her cheek he pulled her into a kiss._ _”/Who is this woman? Why does my heart beat for her so?/_ _”He pressed his body against hers feeling her shiver._ _” I love you so much_ _…. Were it not that morning comes and work calls I would spend every minute of my life in your arms.._ _”_

_His body desired more. His fingers curling into her core. Pumping two digits into her feeling her walls flutter around his fingers.  It took little effort to have her turn into a moaning mess underneath him, her nails running over his back while he teased her with a smile feeling she was close until---_

_~_

Haurchefant awoke from his dream, sitting in his office in Camp Dragonhead situated in Coerthas Central Highlands. “By the Fury when will these dreams cease? Do the Six take pleasure in tempting and tormenting me with dreams of a lover I shall never truly hold in my arms?” He sighed, running a hand through his hair before attempting to take a sip of hot chocolate from his empty cup. “Right… “ Checking his Thermos for more he found that that too was empty. “ Time to get a refill at the Intercessory then before I get back to work..”

It was still early so the camp was quiet as people were still in the midst of waking up and getting ready to go to work. The snow softly fell to the ground adding to the already present layers of snow on the ground. “Seems like it will be calm today. “ Haurchefant smiled  as he looked to the sky. “

It was only then that he felt a tug on his pinky. Looking down he saw no one, the only thing he saw was a red string that was seemingly tied around it. “ What in the name of the Fury?” Raising his hand he examined the thread, tugging on it and attempting to remove it to find himself unable to. “ …. Odd to say the least. Curious about what could be on the other side he gave it a tug and not even a minute later he felt another tug. “ Hmmm.. “

Tugging back he followed the string all the way to the cliff overlooking Foundation at Providence Point where it seemed to go up into the sky. “…… Truly peculiar.”

_“My Child. Long have you been by yourself. Shunned for your birth yet respected for your deeds. Dreams of your fated one have haunted your nights of little sleep and yearning filled your heart. You have done much and yet their gratitude was little. The thread of fate connects you to a Child of a Distant Star. One who has been tied to you for eternity._ _“_

A blue light came down from the sky.  When Haurchefant looked better he saw there was someone engulfed in the light as it slowly came down. Realizing this person would fall down into the cold snow and didn’t look dressed for such cold weather in any way or form he ran over catching the person. “I’ve got you!”

Floating.

As light as a feather was how you felt as it seemed like you were floating for ages.  It wasn’t until you felt a pair of arms catch you that you woke up from what seemed to be a dreamless sleep.  “ I’ve got you!” 

Your eyes slowly fluttered open, looking up to look at the person who caught you. “….. You..” The both of you spoke. Your heart beating in synch with his as you locked eyes with the man. “ The woman/man from my dreams.” Again you spoke at the same time.

Despite never having met before it felt like you met him again after a long time. “I… understand we have a lot to talk about but let me take you inside before we do..” He smiled gently as he carried you back to Camp Dragonhead.

You had a million questions to ask him and he had a million questions for you but the both of you agreed that it was best for you to get out of the cold for now as you were still in your sweatpants and t-shirt.

 Once in Camp Dragonhead the two of you were stared at as Haurchefant carried you into the Intercessory. The fire there was brightly burning, giving the room a warm and cozy vibe. “ We have arrived milady. “ With a smile he placed you on a chair.” Just a moment please. “ He attempted to walk off only to feel you take hold of his hand.” Hmm?” He turned to face you, feeling his heart skip a beat as he locked eyes with you.

There was a moment of silent before the two of you almost literally lunged at one another, falling onto the carpet and rolling around while fighting for dominance in the kiss. Months of yearning for one another and now you were finally able to touch one another. But kissing wasn’t enough. Somehow the two of you had made it to his bedroom and onto his bed. Clothes went flying as they were discarded with haste, your naked bodies pressing up against one another. Being the one with battle experience Haurchefant soon had you pinned underneath him on the bed leaning down for another kiss.

“ My Love, my Goddess, how long have I desired for your touch and to touch you..” Haurchefant spoke as his lips made a trail of hickeys from your lips down to your collar bone, one of his hands massaging your breast. Soft whimpers spilled from your lips feeling him touch you it felt like your body was put ablaze in all the right ways while whispering words of worship and affection to you.

His long slender fingers found your aching core, slipping two fingers inside of you.” Aah..” Your arms wrapped themselves around his neck pulling him closer when he brushed past your sweet spot while slowly pumping his fingers into you. “ Smiling he curled his fingers into your sweet spot making you gasp and squirm as he teasingly rubbed it. It made small pleasurable spikes run through your body, just enough to give you a taste of what was to come. “And this is but a taste of the first course..”

With a smirk he brought his fingers up to his mouth licking your essence of them in an extremely sensual way. His eyes never leaving yours as he did so. “You taste like the sweetest ambrosia my love..”  Biting your lip you averted your eyes as you spoke. “T-then why don’t you come get it straight from the source??’  Seeing the smirk on his face grow you knew you had just implanted an idea into his mind. “Since you offered it who am I to refuse?”

Leaning down he kissed all the way down until his face was mere inches from your slick core. Haurchefant wrapped your legs around his shoulders before he delved into your core, thrusting his tongue in to lap up more of your nectar.   His tongue barely brushed your sweet spot time and time again making you squirm I underneath him. “S-stop teasing me~” But your pleas fell on deaf ears. Instead of stopping he thrust his tongue in as fast and deep as he could making you tremble feeling the heat gather in your core more and more. Your cries grew loud, tears escaping from your eyes and your hands clutching the sheets so hard you nearly tore a hole in them while he made you come hard with his mouth.

His tongue quickly lapped up the small river of slick that came with your orgasm, lapping it up like the finest Ishgardian beverage. “You taste divine, my love. “Haurchefant spoke when he lowered your legs back on the bed. He kissed his way back up from your inner thigh to your neck. “ Let’s move to the main course now shall we?” You gave him a nod, still dazed from Haurchefant eating you out..

 _“/Holy hell this is really happening! First he blew my mind with his kiss then  fingers and his mouth now this? This man, my soulmate might actually screw me to heaven and back.. or just to heaven/_ _”_ You were snapped out of your train of thought when you felt his fingers intertwine with yours while seating himself right by your soaking entrance. “ I want to be one with you my love..” He leaned down kissing you, slowly pushing the tip of his cock inside of you. His breath hitched. A moan slipped from his lips as  the two of you felt his cock slowly push its way inside of you.

“aAhaa.” Your bodies fit so well together like two pieces of a puzzle. Your legs wrapped around his waist and his fingers intertwined with yours when he slowly began to thrust, his eyes locked on you who laid beneath him. Your hair disheveled, eyes glazed over with a mixture of lust and love. A vision he wished to etch into his mind forever “You’re insides are so hot my love. You wrap around me so deliciously. “  He shuddered thrusting inside of you harder. “ By the Fury… I need more of you, so much more…” He sat  up pulling you with him onto his lap, making his cock press up against your womb when he thrusted up into you. “Aaah, AAhhh.. You’re so deep inside of me.” His arms held your body up against his, his arms wrapped around you and one of his hands in your hair while the other was on your hip helping you rock your body in time with his.

His mouth kissed and nipped away at your collar bone. “You taste delightful no matter where I have a taste. Sweet, addicting, intoxicating.. Everything and more that I want to indulge myself in. Now I have you here, I want to indulge and to indulge you..” He spoke in a hushed tone, his breathing heavy feeling your walls fluttered around his cock when he brought you over the edge again. Your body trembled in his grasp as his lips drank your moans when he pulled you in for another kiss. His teeth taking your bottom lip in between them and nibbling on it for a moment before slipping his tongue in again.

Your mind was swimming  as you were still coming down from your high for a second time. “N..aah…”He kept pumping his cock inside of you. The tip of his cock pressing against your womb. He wanted to claim you. To mark you as his.” My love …I can’t  hold it much. .Ng..” Thrusting his cockup into you once more as deep as he could he shot his seed into you, his head falling backwards when he felt your walls clamp down on his throbbing cock, sucking his seed inside even deeper… “ B-by the Fury…..” Haurchefant hissed, leaning his forehead against yours. He kept pumping into you, slowly laying you down on the bed.  With a little twisting and turning he managed to lay behind you without pulling out. “Yet I hunger for more still…you truly are addicting.”

“It’s not m-my fault love..” He pulled you close. One hand kneading your breast and another rubbing the sensitive numb just above where he was pumping into you. He switched between deep and fast and slow grinding thrusts. “Ngaa…aah…” Locking your eyes with his you could feel a shiver run down your back seeing his blue eyes darkened with lust and want.  You opened your mouth feeling him press down hard while thrusting into you quick and deep. “ L-love, please..”  A smile formed on his lips. “ Even in this heated moment, in this moment of our bodies joining I find you so very adorable…let me see all of you come undone in my arms..” Haurchefant felt you clamping down on him again feeling he himself wouldn’t last very long either..” Come with me love..” You kissed him as the both of you came. Trembling limbs tangled together while the two of you slowly rocked together in the afterglow sharing shaky kisses and words of affection until the two of you fell asleep like that.

The night passed and for a moment when you woke you thought it was nothing more than a dream until you felt the pleasurable ache in your core, the strong pair of arms wrapped around you and the pair of lips softly making a trail of kisses upwards from your neck to your cheek. “ I thought it was naught but a dream yet here you are, secure in my arms..” You turned your head to meet his eyes. “ So it wasn’t a dream..” You smiled, feeling him raise your hand to his mouth and placing a gentle kiss on it. “ We truly have received blessings of Halone and Menphina so it seems my love.

“ Hey… you know what I realized?” You saw him tilt his head.” We never introduced ourselves….”Realizing this as well Haurchefant started laughing. “Indeed we haven’t , how silly of us.” He shook your hand as you introduced yourself. “ Nice to meet you my love, I am Haurchefant Greystone. Your soulmate…” His wiggled his pinky finger that had the red thread attached to it. “ Bit late but better late than never.” He pulled you close to him again.

“ You’re actually here with me…” Haurchefant stroked your cheek. “ Many a night have I found myself dreaming of you while I knew nothing of you aside from your face….and your body. I knew so little I still do but my heart yearned for you still.” He placed your hand over his heart to feel how fast his heart was beating. ”Mine too” You smiled doing the same. “ …..Well then how about we get to know each other better? After a bath that is... we are in dire need of one after all.” He chuckled  and rose from the bed. The moment you got up on the other hand you felt your legs being super shaky and had Haurchefant not caught you, scooping you up in his arms you would have fallen. “T-Thank you Haurchefant…”   With a nod and a smile he carried you off to the bathroom. The bath was big enough to fit two people and then some..

Sitting on the edge of the tub he placed you on his lap before filling it up. “ I am.. very happy right now..” He softly spoke, placing butterfly kisses on your lips.” I love you my goddess…” his hands cupped your cheeks while he pecked you on the lips countless times. When the tub was filled he turned the faucet off and got in with you still in his arms. “Oooh nice and warm, like you Haurchefant” You playfully teased him, laying your head against his chest. “  You sure did a number on me though, my whole body is aching from yesterday… it’s a good ache though.”

“ We did both get rather lost in the throes of passion after all. I wanted you so much… I still do but I meant in a uhm physical sense of the word.. and that too I still do. But I will refrain from doing so as we were a bit too wild yesterday.”  You nodded in agreement slowly washing yourself while seated in his lap still. When you were done he carefully moved you off his lap in order to wash himself before pulling you back onto his lap to snuggle with you a little longer before he lifted you out of the bathtub. “ Well I do suggest we take baths together more often because I  enjoy your company very much my love.. ”You chuckled and shook your head.” As if I’d say no to that..”

The two of you stared in each other’s eyes.” My lovely goddess, I’m aware you aren’t from this world. I’m also aware that you had a life of your own there in that world and that you have been ripped form that… I will try my hardest to aid you in Eorzia and beyond. “He took your hand in his.” So stay with me…” You placed your hand over your heart. “ Awww.. of course Haurcefant!” You hugged him and kissed him.

From that day on you moved in with Haurchefant and was introduced as Haurchefant’s fiancé to the others of Camp Dragonhead. The people of Camp Dragonhead were initially a bit stand offish towards you but warmed up to you over time. Mostly you remained in his room at Camp Dragonhead waiting for him to return. You’d snuggle together and talk in bed about his day and after that you would read up on Eorzian history and the like. At times you would read while thinking of what you could do to help around. Slowly you made it a habit to cook breakfast/lunch/dinner then go to his office to eat it together with him. More than not you would make too much and hand the rest to one of the knights who would then share it with his colleagues.

That day you noticed that Haurchefant was working late again so you made dinner for two and brought it to him as you did often. The guards let you in without a second thought, being aware of the situation. They simply greeted you and left it at that.  Standing in the doorway you shook your head and made your way over to the man sitting behind the desk. “ Haurchefant my love, the paperwork can wait. You work hard as is, now let’s have dinner.  “The man looked up from the mountain of paperwork. “ Hello my love, is it that time already?”

“Yes, you should really get a clock in here you know..” You smiled as you walked over to him. I made dinner for the both of us so let’s  eat it here alright?” He nodded” Let me pull up a chair for you then my love.” But instead of letting him get up you slid onto his lap. “This is better than a chair..” Haurchefant chuckled and shook his head. “ Very well then, we can snuggle and eat then… “ He looked quite happy with your decision to sit on his lap. “ Open your mouth love..” You fed him a few bites  seeing his smile widen as he chewed and swallowed. “ Delicious as always my lovely goddess.” He fed you some food and pecked you on the lips. “ You are wonderful…”  This pattern continued until all the food was gone.

“So how was work so far for you Haurchefant?” You asked while running your hands through his hair, feeling him shiver when your fingers ran down his neck before going back up into his hair. “ It was quite stressful. Had many reports to read through and replies to write along with a mountain of paperwork that regardless of how hard I work never seems to get smaller. Haurchefant sighed. Noticing the two of you were alone he got an idea. “But I could go for dessert my sweet.” He chuckled pulling you in for a kiss. It started sweet and slowly grew more heated.  He pushed the paperwork off his desk laying you down on top of it.  He looked you over and licked his lips” Dessert looks absolutely delicious.” 

He leaned down slowly unbuttoning your vest as you laid underneath him letting him undress you. His eyes lit up with excitement and want as he made quick work of unbuttoning your(His) vest to reveal you were only wearing your underwear underneath it. “ My word…weren’t you cold?” You nodded shyly. “ Can you warm me up please?” You whimpered as a shiver ran down your spine when you felt the cold air hit your skin. “I’ll warm you up soon..”

He leaned down kissing the skin just above your belly button slowly going higher and getting rid of the bra that was in the way. Licking his lips again he took one of your nipples in his mouth sucking firmly on it while his hands busied themselves with holding your panties aside while pumping two digits inside of you. You were already dripping wet for him it taking little to no effort for him to  stretch you with his fingers as a test.

He unbuttoned his pants letting his cock spring free from its hold as it was throbbing painfully hard already. “ You did this to me my love. Feeling your hot cavern walls clinging to his fingers made him replace his fingers with his hard cock. “H—aaa Haurchefant, you feel so good inside me..” Smirking he placed both of his hands on your hips and started thrusting.” Aaah… so warm.. ”  

The desk creaked loudly when he thrust in harder. “You are perfect in every way my love” He leaned over letting you wrap your arms around his neck as he latched his lips onto your neck leaving a purple hickey once done. “I’ve dreamt of having you spread out on my desk like this. With me deep inside of you as you cry out my name. I want to etch this moment into this desk so every time I need to work late I have this memory to encourage me to work faster so I’ll be by your side faster.” He smirked and bit your neck, hearing you cry out.  He ground his cock firmly against your womb feeling you shiver and tremble around him. ”However much I wish I could take my time and ravish you here someone could come in any minute now…”

A smirk formed on his face as he felt you tighten around him. “ Did the thought of getting caught here excite you love?” You nodded slightly,  your words replaced by moans as Haurchefant started thrusting in fast. “ H-Haurchefant, I…if you keep -going like that I’ll.  I’ll C-c----cuuuum!” “He grunted, his eyes shut when he shot his seed deep inside off you again. “M-my love!..” He held you close, thrusting up into  you as he sat back in his chair with you no his lap when the two of you came down from your high.  Though he said he couldn’t take his time screwing you senseless on the desk he didn’t seem at all in a rush in screwing you senseless on his lap.

His eyes watched you bounce on his lap, your breasts bouncing with each time he thrust into you. “Aaaah, hah.. my love you are a sight to behold…”It didn’t take him long to cum this time, filling you up even more while holding you in his arms. “ His trembling lips locked with yours while your hips spasmed on his, squeezing every drop from him.” By the Twelve it has got to be sinful with how much I still want you. How much you entice me..” He groaned tilting his head backward against the chair “ Shall we move this to our bedroom then Haurchefant my love?” The other nodded nibbling on your lip. “ Be sure I’ll _spoil_  you until we are both exhausted once we’re in the bedroom  my love.” Feeling another shiver run down your spine you slowly up, feeling his cock slip out and placing your panties back in place, getting dressed again. “ Then I’ll see _you_ in the bedroom later tonight…” Smiling you pecked him on the lips before waddling out .

You were in for one hell of a life with this man.


End file.
